


By the Light of the Fire

by DarkJediQueen



Series: 2018 Forever Angst Challenges [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: While hunting an UnSub, a thunderstorm strands Aaron and Spencer in a cabin in the woods. There is little to do with the storm raging outside with no power, no SUV, and no cell signal. They will just have to keep each other entertained until cell signal comes back.





	By the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : March 2012 (Season 7)
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 7
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer was sitting in front of the low burning fire trying to get it bigger without snuffing it out. Aaron watched him as he dropped what dry leaves they could find a few at a time. The thunderstorm was massive, and the wind was hellacious. Aaron opened the door, and a gust of wind whipped around him and nearly shoved him inside. He slammed the door shut against the wind and hoped that it didn't gut the fire as he dropped their go-bags down on the floor. Because of the storm the entire team had loaded up go-bags into their SUVs in case they needed a change while hunting the UnSub, Aaron just hadn't expected to need them for survival over the night.

"Okay?" Spencer asked. He had a towel in his lap, and Aaron was glad that he had found some. The hunting cabin that they had located in their trek to get away from the ruined SUV had been a Godsend.

"Yes." Aaron turned to lock the door so that no one could get in. Both of them had been shocked when they had found the cabin unlocked. Then upon closer inspection, Aaron realized that the door had no hole for unlocking on the outside. There was a secure lock on the inside but whoever owned it didn't worry about someone getting inside when he or she wasn't there. It was a beautiful cabin, but nothing like the cabin that Aaron and Jack had stayed in that Spencer had joined them at.

"Aaron?" Spencer called out, and it forced Aaron's attention back to his lover's face. Spencer was looking at him, worry all over his face.

"Just lost in thought."

Spencer nodded as he stood up and took a few steps toward Aaron, handing over another towel. Spencer was down to his underwear, hence why he wasn't leaving the fire. Spencer was squinting at Aaron, reminding Aaron that Spencer's contacts were back at the hotel in the bathroom and his glasses were lost outside.

The mad dash from the ruined SUV after a strike of lightning had hit the road right beside the SUV. Then another bolt struck a tree, and the limb landed on the SUV had made them both scramble out of the SUV. They had both ended up in a ditch after Spencer had nearly fallen down a ravine. Aaron had not wanted to try and find Spencer's glasses in the mud, leaves, and other debris that was the forest floor of the area they were in. Only after they had found the cabin and Aaron made sure that Spencer had a fire going did Aaron go back for the clothes. Spencer's were coated in so much mud that it was a wonder that there was an inch of him that wasn't. The rain had cleaned most of the dirt out of his hair, and Aaron was thankful for that because there was not a shower inside, but he had seen an area that had a shower curtain wrapped around it outside.

"What did you find?"

"A closet in the only bedroom with blankets and towels inside of it. The bed is...well if I slept right on top of you and didn't touch the bed at all, we can both fit in it. But there are enough blankets that if we pile some on the floor and save a few to cover us up with we can sleep in front of the fire."

"That's good. Are you going to be okay with no glasses?"

"I can see well enough to get around. Everything is blurry, but you aren't going to be having me drive. With no cell reception, it's not like we can call for help at the moment and I've already looked all over the cabin, and I don't see a phone line coming inside at all. We had cell reception until the lightning hit so I theorize that a tower has been damaged in the storm which out in this area isn't that implausible. We saw a lot of downed trees before the storm darkened the sky to where he couldn't see except for the headlights."

Aaron knew that Spencer was worried, but the SUV had a GPS unit on it, and when they missed a check in someone would come looking for them and trace the SUV from there it wouldn't be hard to find the cabin.

"I'm going to get out of these wet clothes. Why don't you go and grab the blankets that we need to make a nest in front of the fire."

Spencer nodded and turned to leave, but Aaron grabbed his hand. While technically they were on the job, there wasn't a damned thing they could do that would help the case with the storm raging and no way out of where they were. Aaron drew Spencer in for a kiss, and he felt the tension in Spencer's body as he was still in work mode and this was not a work thing at all.

"Aaron," Spencer uttered when Aaron pulled back.

"I was worried about you when you fell into that ditch."

"I was worried about me as well. Especially when I realized that in your rush to get to me, you were about to fall on top of me. I don't want to be squished, Spencer."

Aaron laughed and pushed Spencer away letting the younger man leave. Spencer stuck his tongue out at Aaron before he turned to get the blankets. The fire lit up the cabin well enough for Aaron to find the kitchen area and realize that there were some staples in the cabinets like vacuum sealed pasta and what looked like jerky, it wasn't anything that they could do anything with. Aaron found the stove and checked it, finding that it started right up. That was strange as the gas should have been turned off to the stove. Pasta with no sauce was better than nothing at all. They had nothing more than a box of protein bars that Spencer always had with him on cases that had been in the SUV. Aaron had remembered them and slipped them into his bag before he had left the SUV.

"So under all of the blankets I found something that I'm pleased about," Spencer said.

Aaron turned to look at him. Spencer was walking into the room with a pile that went over his head of stacked blankets. He dropped them down to the floor in front of the fire and carried a jar over to Aaron.

"The dry goods, what the owner has of them are in here while the canned goods were under the blankets in a little alcove in the closet. I didn't find them until I was digging around. We can leave some cash or something for the pasta and the sauce as well as any gas we use. I found the valve to turn on the gas and lit the stove after I got the fire going. It also leads to a hot water tank, but I shut that off right at the tank. We don't need to risk that kind of water stuff with weird water. The jerky looked off even to my eyes when I looked at it, but vacuum sealed pasta looked good. The date on the jar of pasta is only two weeks past the use by date, and I've eaten it with a date older than that before when I found one that had been put in a weird spot."

"Are you hungry now?"

"No. I want to nap. The adrenaline from our mad dash is leaving, and I'm just worn out." Spencer set the jar of sauce down on the counter before moving back to the area in front of the fire. Aaron watched him make up the area where they were going to sleep. It made him think of the house that he had put the offer on. Aaron had asked a lot of questions about what kind of house Spencer would want to live in, and the younger man really didn't care. Spencer didn't know that Aaron was trying to buy a house for them, but Aaron had talked to him a lot about it. The house that Aaron had put an offer on had a large fireplace in the living room area as well as one in the master bedroom. It was a lovely house, and if Spencer liked cuddling in front of the fireplace, Aaron would see about getting an actual mattress that they could store under the bed or something that they could pull out to sleep in front of their fire during winter.

Spencer dug around in his bag to find a pair of pajamas, it was a pair that Aaron had been with him when he had bought them. They felt like sin under Aaron's hands, and it made Aaron start to feel a little aroused as he watched Spencer change into a clean pair of underwear before putting them on. Aaron made himself begin to get ready to take a nap as well. He wasn't that tired, but he could tell that Spencer was and he was not going to turn down a chance to cuddle with Spencer.

"I'm quite content with a nap," Aaron said as he tossed his underwear into the pile that was Spencer's clothes. He grabbed just a pair of sleep pants because between Spencer's warm pajamas and the fire and heavy blankets, Aaron was going to get too warm. Aaron knew that sleeping wasn't exactly the best idea but this cabin did not profile like it was a part of the UnSub's profile and really it would be in a lot of disrepair if it were the UnSub's. With the storm raging, there really wasn't a chance that the UnSub was out in it. He was buckled down in his place and wasn't going to come out until he was done with the victim that he had taken. It was why the team had risked the storm, to try and find the UnSub before he killed the newest victim. No one had seen the lightning coming or the tree that would fall on the SUV. Freak accidents were hard to profile, the BAU team was not omniscient, as much as they would like to be.

Spencer was scooted as close to the fire as he could risk when Aaron started to slip under the blankets. It wasn't freezing outside, but it was still early in the year, and even if they were in Tennessee, it was still in the low forties in March, and the wind was making it feel colder.

"You're warm," Aaron said as he pressed himself on Spencer's back.

"Mmmm," Spencer hummed, the sound distracted. Aaron leaned up to peer over his shoulder to see that Spencer's eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He was a lot more tired than he was letting on because he was almost asleep. Aaron had gone to sleep on time the night before, and Spencer had promised that he was going to go to sleep before long, but Aaron didn't remember waking up when Spencer slipped into bed with him. They didn't like sleeping apart, and on cases, it was always platonic, but Aaron slept better knowing that Spencer was right there. Aaron had woke up a little later than usual, and Spencer had been getting out of the shower then. Aaron had assumed that Spencer had slipped into bed and out of bed without waking Aaron, but now he wondered exactly how much sleep he had got the night before. Aaron knew that sometimes Spencer's brain just didn't shut off, and he could understand it, but he wished that Spencer would at least rest when his mind was like that.

The warmth of the fire and Spencer right there in front of him lured Aaron to sleep like a siren lured seafarers. Aaron cuddled as close as he could, enjoying Spencer being right there. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Aaron was woken by the sound of a log splitting in the fire. He opened his eyes to see that the fire was still going strong, but one of the top logs had split in two and had fallen down to the bottom of the fireplace. Aaron still had his arm wrapped around Spencer, but Spencer was on his back, and his face was turned toward Aaron. Aaron pushed himself up to lean on one arm, propping his head on his hand. With his other hand, Aaron traced Spencer's lips. As much as Spencer bit at his lips when he was thinking, Spencer's lips were always so soft. Aaron liked feeling them on his skin, even if it was just a quick press of lips to his cheek when Spencer was passing him by in Aaron's apartment.

Spencer and Idris had all but moved into Aaron's apartment with him and Jack. Idris had her own dog bed in most rooms and when the humans were busy but she wanted to be around them she would sleep in that bed. She had thankfully stopped sleeping strictly with Jack and bounced around on who she slept with. Usually, it was Jack when Aaron and Spencer were gone on cases and Aaron and Spencer when they were home. When she did sleep with them, she started out the night at their feet under the blanket, but when Aaron woke up to go on a run, she was sometimes up between them. Aaron liked that because when Spencer would cuddle with her while Aaron was running.

There was no better sight to Aaron than a Spencer who was dead asleep, trusting in the protection that being around Aaron gave him. It was perfect, Spencer asleep and Aaron tracing his face. Spencer was so active when he was awake, even if he was sitting down his mind never really rested. Night time was the only time that Spencer was still in all ways, and for at least a few minutes after orgasm. Aaron tucked the blanket up around Spencer's neck more as he got up to dig through his bag before finding what he wanted. He looked out to see that it was still pouring and there were still flashes of lightning around. The storm was still raging, but since it wasn't that loud with thunder, Aaron wondered if they were in the eye of the storm so to speak.

Spencer was on his stomach when Aaron came back to bed, a regular position for him when he was alone in bed. Aaron slipped under the blankets again and pressed a kiss to Spencer's neck. Spencer hummed at the affection and Aaron watched as he undulated a little. Aaron grinned before he wiggled his hand under Spencer's pajama top. Spencer's skin was warm, a perfect warmth that sent shivers through Aaron's body. It was nice, feeling Spencer so warm. Aaron trailed his fingers up Spencer's spine before drawing them back down again. Aaron pushed his fingers underneath Spencer's pants top before getting his whole hand under them to grip Spencer's ass check. Spencer moved again, and with his hand there, Aaron knew that Spencer was rubbing his cock on the blanket covered floor. Aaron pulled his hand away from Spencer before stripping naked. Aaron straddled Spencer's waist before he leaned down to cover almost all of Spencer's body with his own.

"Fuck the blankets, Spencer," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear as he braced himself on his arms. Aaron thrust his hips into Spencer's ass and the younger man thrust down into blankets like Aaron said. Aaron groaned as he repeated the motion.

Several thrusts later, Aaron felt Spencer's body tense in orgasm. Whatever Spencer was dreaming of had him damned close to orgasm before Aaron even touched his body. Aaron shifted to where he could work Spencer's pants down his body some to access his ass cheeks. Aaron drizzled a little lube down the crack of Spencer's ass, feeling Spencer shiver as the cold lube touched his over warm skin. Aaron laid his cock down between the cheeks, fucking the globes a few times before he went back to his old position.

Their sex life was varied and enjoyable, and yet they had not had penetrative sex yet. Aaron didn't bring it up because he wanted it to be natural. He would know when Spencer wanted it, and Spencer would know when he wanted it. Aaron was enjoying learning all of the ways to make Spencer horny as hell with just a single touch or a well-placed word. Aaron kept on thrusting his cock up and down Spencer's crack, feeling the lube work down further between the cheeks and then Spencer's body relaxed and Aaron slipped all the way down, feeling his cock glide over Spencer's hole but never trying to go inside.

"I like you like this, so open and so wanting," Aaron whispered.

"Aaron," Spencer said, his voice soft like he was dreaming. Aaron had his own dreams of Spencer, but this was more than that. Aaron's last dream had been Spencer riding him, Aaron's cock firmly inside of his ass. When he had woken up, Spencer was indeed on top of him, but he had both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them. It had been heaven and hell, orgasm crashing over Aaron before he wanted it to.

"Wake up, Spencer," Aaron said forcefully into Spencer's ear. He braced himself on one arm and wrapped his fingers around Spencer's throat. Spencer groaned in pleasure as Aaron started to tip his head back. Spencer's eyes fluttered, and Aaron knew that he was close to waking. Aaron kept on thrusting between his asscheeks. Spencer's cheeks clenched making the thrusts so much more, and Aaron couldn't hold back his orgasm. He pulled back to where his release flooded between Spencer's cheeks, giving him more slickness as he thrust a few more times, getting every drop out that he could.

"Fuck, Aaron," Spencer said, his voice sounding wide awake. Aaron didn't let up on Spencer's throat until Aaron felt the last of his orgasm subside. He stayed like that though, his cock between Spencer's cheeks. Aaron had plans, and for that to happen, he needed to get Spencer turned over. Aaron pushed up to sit on Spencer's thighs and grabbed one of the towels that were in a stack on the bricks of the fireplace.

"I want you on your back but first let's get the towel down." Aaron waited for Spencer to lift up and then worked the towel under Spencer. It wouldn't help with the release that Spencer had already coated the blanket in, but it would make sure that Spencer wasn't focused on the wet spot while Aaron got him off again. Spencer's cock was half hard as he settled onto his back. Aaron leaned back more. "Grab your knees and put them to your chest."

Spencer looked at Aaron with a weird look on his face, but he did as Aaron asked, kicking his pants off the rest of the way with a look of half disgust at the wetness of them. Aaron knew that Spencer really hated wet spots. As soon as Spencer was in the position that Aaron wanted, Aaron moved closer. Aaron pulled Spencer's legs down to where they were draped over Aaron's thighs giving Aaron the access that he wished to have.

Aaron really liked watching Spencer masturbate, and their Valentine's had brought that little kink to the front of Aaron's mind. He loved it when Spencer stopped focusing on Aaron himself and would just focus on his own pleasure. When the world fell away, and the only thought on Spencer's brain was the orgasm. Aaron wanted to add another aspect to their sexual encounters tonight. Aaron found the lube where it had fallen in his rush to get his cock between Spencer's cheeks. He coated two fingers, watching SPencer's eyes widen. Before Aaron could even get an eyebrow up in question, Spencer was nodding his head.

Slipping his unlubed hand to Spencer's leg, Aaron lifted it a little so he could watch a little as he pressed his fingers between Spencer's cheeks. With the wet that was already there from the lube Aaron had drizzled there as well as his release, Aaron probably didn't need the lube on his fingers, but he wanted to be very careful. Aaron had been keeping his fingernails short for two weeks, but it had never felt right. Aaron found the ring of muscle that circled Spencer's hole and rubbed his finger over it a few times before pushing the tip of his finger inside. Spencer was still pliant from orgasm, and his body didn't try and stop the intrusion.

"Soon," Aaron said, and he waited for Spencer to nod before he pushed his finger in more. Aaron thrust his finger in an out a few times before he purposefully found SPencer's prostate. Spencer moaned at the first brush of a finger over it. Two weeks before, Aaron had talked Spencer into masturbating for him again but instead of just fisting his cock, Spencer had fingered himself as well. It had been hot, and Aaron had not been able to look at the bed without feeling the flush of arousal because he could see Spencer spread on it with his hips lifted off the bed and his fingers pressed into his ass. Spencer had finger fucked his ass right almost to orgasm before Aaron had pulled them free and took Spencer's cock into his mouth. Spencer hadn't even lasted long enough for Aaron to get his lips all the way down Spencer's cock before he came.

"More," Spencer panted drawing Aaron out of his thoughts and back to what he was doing which was finger fucking his lover. Aaron pulled his finger out before gently pushing two inside. Spencer was smooth, and he had blushingly admitted getting laser hair removal as soon as he could because he didn't like feeling hair down there when he jerked off as a teenager. Aaron hadn't really paid attention before to what Spencer's genitals looked like, but he liked his own hair, and Spencer admitted that it would be odd to think of Aaron without hair around his cock and balls. Aaron did keep himself trimmed down, especially with Spencer loving to give him blowjobs.

"Like this?" Aaron asked before he pushed his fingers in an out a few times before finding Spencer's prostate again. Spencer nodded and closed his eyes, neck arching back in pleasure. Spencer's cock was almost entirely hard again, and Aaron's mouth watered a little at the thought of going down on him. His back wouldn't like him if he did it from the position that he was in. It would come next after he had got all he wanted from finger fucking Spencer. Aaron held Spencer's hips down as he pulled his finger free for the second to last time. He soaked his third finger in the mixture that was pressed between Spencer's cheeks. He pushed three fingers into Spencer so slowly that he was sure that Spencer would take matters into his own hand and fuck his ass on Aaron's fingers.

Aaron fucked Spencer as hard as he could with his fingers, pressing on his prostate with every single pass. He watched drop after drop of fluid leaking from the head of Spencer's cock, knowing Spencer well enough to know when he was as close as Aaron wanted him to be for what was happening next. Aaron pulled his finger free the last time, making Spencer whine and try and push down to chase the fingers but Aaron slid on the blankets to where he was right in front of Spencer's cock. Aaron breathed over the cock before licking the head. Aaron looked up to see what Spencer was doing. Spencer pushed himself up onto his arms so that he could watch what Aaron was doing better. Aaron locked eyes with him as he took all of Spencer's cock into his mouth slowly. Aaron knew exactly what Spencer liked, and he was prepared to do it, even if he wouldn't have to do much given the flush of arousal on Spencer's body.

Before Aaron could get his mouth all the way up, he ducked back down, sucking hard as he came back up again. On the next pass, Aaron used his tongue to lick the underside all the way up.

"FUCK!" Spencer screamed as the orgasm overcame him. Aaron swallowed Spencer's release and kept Spencer's hips pressed down into blankets. Aaron waited until Spencer was slumped down onto the blankets again before he started to kiss up Spencer's hip and then stomach. Aaron laid his chin on Spencer's sternum and watched Spencer was he recovered from orgasm. He liked watching Spencer as his brain basically started up again. Aaron felt Spencer's hand settle on his head and try and pull him up. Aaron followed after a few seconds of resisting. Spencer licked into Aaron's mouth without a single hesitation, tasting the last of the release in there.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" Aaron asked.

"Pretty soon, yes. Someone messed up my pants and underwear though." Spencer didn't sound upset about it at all.

"So we can cuddle naked. I'll work on dinner and get some water warmed up enough to clean up with it."

"I am hungry," Spencer said as he stretched a little, his body rubbing against Aaron's. "Shouldn't we get dressed in some way though since the team could arrive at any point while we are asleep?"

"No one on this team is going to enter without waking us up or making sure that we are decent, not after Morgan walked in on you naked your first year on the team."

"He shouldn't have just entered. He still calls it my shining backside." Spencer trailed his fingers through Aaron's hair. "Food or I'm falling asleep without eating dinner, and I know that you hate that."

"Come help," Aaron said as he pushed himself up to his knees then feet before offering a hand down to Spencer. Aaron pulled him close for a kiss before letting him go. He knew that he needed to clean up a little before putting on clothes or Spencer would bitch at him for cooking naked as he did for half an hour that one time they both got hungry in the middle of the night after a long case.

They ate dinner on the couch with Spencer as close as he could get to Aaron, Spencer had his legs thrown over Aaron's lap with his back resting on the arm of the couch. Aaron liked when they sat like that to eat, it was intimate and something that Aaron had never done with any of his intimate partners before. Not that there was many at all, but it was still so good.

Spencer yawned when he still had a few bites left. Aaron focused on his face to see that he was fighting sleep hard. Aaron set his food down and took Spencer's from his hands. Spencer resisted for a few seconds, but Aaron was more coordinated. Aaron speared a bite and held it up to Spencer's mouth. Spencer glared for a few seconds but opened up. Aaron fed Spencer his last few bites before tucking Spencer even closer to him so that he could finish eating. Spencer was dead asleep after just a few seconds, eating was the only thing keeping him awake. Aaron devoured his food and set his plate on top of Spencer's on the other side of the couch. It took a little juggling, but Aaron stood up with Spencer in his arms and moved over to the bedding. Spencer had already piled the dirty blanket over with the clothes before he had helped Aaron cook.

Aaron watched as Spencer edged closer to the fire in his sleep, wanting the warmth of it before Aaron slung the blanket over top of him. Spencer was in a pair of Aaron's boxers, so Aaron had none to sleep in, so he took off the sleep pants and slid into the bed naked. Spencer sighed in his sleep as Aaron wrapped himself around him. The pleasure of Spencer in his arms and the warmth of the fire lulled Aaron to sleep not long after.

* * *

Aaron jerked awake, and it took a few seconds for him to realize what woke him up. It was a horn honking. Aaron wrapped the blanket around Spencer tightly before finding his go-bag to find something to wear. The only thing left was a pair of jeans and a pullover. Aaron donned them before grabbing his gun. It took just seconds to put it back together. Spencer had worked on getting them clean after the trip in the mud and oiled the parts but left them open to dry if there was any moisture left. Aaron looked out the window to see who was honking and he saw a beat-up old truck was at the edge of the property. Aaron remembered the truck from the town as it had a pair of deer antlers on a rack in the back window and a trendy coexist sign with various religious symbols in it as well as a Pride flag on the back bumper.

"Agents?" A voice called out from the area of the truck and Aaron could just make out someone in the driver's seat.

Aaron opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. The door on the truck opened up, and Aaron let himself relax as the Sheriff stepped out in his uniform.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Aaron called back before he set his gun down on the table just inside the door. Spencer was still dead asleep.

"Agents Rossi and Morgan are back at the SUV. I offered to check out to see if you were here." The sheriff made short time of the distance between them. Aaron pulled the door shut as he got close enough to look inside. The Sheriff wore a smile on his face.

"Anyone hurt on the team?"

"No. Everyone is fine. Cell towers are still out for the area, and my cabin only has a CB radio, but it's in a box under the bed along with a small generator for it. I didn't think you two would find it."

"This is your place?" Aaron asked. The door behind him opened and Spencer appeared dressed in a thick sweater and a pair of sleep pants. He was blinking rapidly. The Sheriff held out his hand, and Spencer moved to shake it only to realize that there was something in his hand. Aaron smiled because it was Spencer's glasses case.

"Agent Morgan said that you would need these. The local tow place is going to come out with a flatbed and get the SUV as soon as possible. We saw the impact point for the lightning. Seems like you two had a very bad spell of bad luck."

"It wouldn't have been bad except for the tumble into the ditch full of mud," Spencer said.

"Well pack up your things and let's head out. Leave everything of mine like it is. As soon as cells are back, I'll call Mable the lady who keeps the hunting cabins clean, and she can take care of it."

"Let us at least wash the bedding," Spencer offered.

The SHeriff opened his mouth but said nothing as soon called out to them. Aaron turned to see a man dressed for hunting with a shotgun hanging off of his arm walking up to them.

"Buck?" The man said.

"Clay, this here's the agents I was telling you about. Agents, meet my partner, Clay."

Aaron knew that the Sheriff had no wor partner, so that had to mean a different kind of partner and the fond look that Clay was giving the Sheriff said that it was lover partner, not enterprise partner. Aaron held his hand out for a shake, and Spencer just waved.

"Don't worry about dirty bedding," the Sheriff said. He gave them both a grin. "Nothing Mable ain't seen before. Clay has a cabin just about half a mile away, much better accommodations. We weren't sure which direction you two had run to find shelter so he went to his and I went to mine."

"There a reason you keep your door unlocked?" Spencer asked.

"No one out here is going to steal anything unless they are hungry or need a place to get out of the weather. Storms like last night are rare, but we have one pop up all the time. Most everyone who has a cabin up here kees it unlocked during hunting times. Clay is goi to stay to make sure that the SUV is cleared out but I'll take you to your team that's there cleaning it out f Bureau issue things. You have a few mite worried about you."

Spencer disappeared back into the cabin and Aaron followed him packing up everything that was there's. Spencer's face kept darting to the soiled blankets, but he left them alone in the end.

"Anything on the case?" Aaron asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Spencer to step out of the cabin first.

"Your Agent JJ was actually the one to find him with two of my deputies. Victim found alive and well. She tried to get a hold of you but the storm got worse, and then the cell tower went out. I forced your team to wait until daybreak. Your analyst in Quantico gave the last location of your GPS beacons on the SUV, and I figured that you were here or at Clay's so we all set out."

Aaron let the Sheriff talk about the local area as they walked to the truck. Aaron was very glad to be getting out of there. He wanted to get back to Quantico so that he could get started on the paperwork of wrecking a Bureau vehicle. He wouldn't get in trouble as he couldn't have stopped lightning or a tree falling, but he was sure that he would hear about it and the bad luck that followed Spencer around.

Some teams didn't like Spencer's brand of bad luck that he had. Aaron would take it though because while the luck had been bad this time around, the images in Aaron's mind of Spencer in the firelight were worth whatever lousy luck that got them there.

# The End


End file.
